


Day One - Fresh

by rhyol1te



Series: Rhyolite's Writuary 2020 [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Don't copy to another site, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22094611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhyol1te/pseuds/rhyol1te
Summary: Grantaire is concerned with some of Combeferre and Enjolras's eating habits.
Relationships: Enjolras & Combeferre & Grantaire (Les Miserables)
Series: Rhyolite's Writuary 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590367
Kudos: 19
Collections: Writuary 2020





	Day One - Fresh

"This is an intervention," Grantaire says. "I am intervening with your eating habits, because good god do you two need some better eating habits."

"What?" Enjolras says. "My eating habits are fine! I eat!"

"So do I!" Combeferre protests.

Grantaire looks at him, and then looks at the refrigerator, and then the clock, and then the papers. Then he looks back at Combeferre, conveying his utmost horror at the fact that neither Combeferre nor Enjolras have eaten anything besides canned spaghetti factory for the past week.

Combeferre looks confused. 

Grantaire sighs. "You've been eating canned spaghetti for a week."

"We had quesadillas too!" Enjolras says without looking up from whatever he's typing in his computer.

"One," Grantaire says, "and you burned it and ate spaghetti instead." There's a pause as Enjolras realizes that it's true. Grantaire says, "This has gone on long enough! I am intervening!"

Enjolras and Combeferre look confused.

"Why?" Enjolras says. "It's not like we got so caught up in out work that we didn't eat. We ate!"

"Nothing fresh," Grantaire says. "Nothing that allows you to taste more than overcooked noodles in soupy tomato sauce."

"Canned spaghetti is good," Enjolras says.

"Once in a while," Grantaire says. "Right now, you are going to put all that stuff away and you are going to help me make dinner."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos make me super happy! <3


End file.
